Just the way you are
by CaLLi0pe
Summary: Hello. The following story is completely AU. all fluffy, this is just a way to bring them together... This is my first attempt so I'm very nervous about posting it.
1. Prologue

Later that evening, a glass in the hand, Harry was reading the resumés that Debra Langham had prepared for him. It provided important information on their status and performances, the fines for speeding and illegal parking and novelty this year, the current websites they were visiting…

"Bloody technology", he grumbled. He didn't seem to fully understand the value of expressing his life on the internet. What was the point telling the world he liked eating sausages, drinking overpriced whisky or the fact that he was sleeping in the middle of his king sized bed? Maybe it was just a generation conflict, or maybe his brain didn't fully understand the concept of human stupidity.

His attention was mostly focused on two mainly, _based on objective criteria and not obviously by the lack of twitter or facebook accounts _who would make excellent additions to his section. He wasn't against the fact that they worked for 6 or GCHQ, he believed the service needed people from new horizons, and he needed badly a decent analyst.

Sighing, he downed the glass in one go and stood up for another when Malcolm came in his office.

"Which case justifies pouring another drink, Harry?"

"Interviews for the new analyst"

"I see. And no one stands above the competition?"

"Maybe, anyway that's just bloody paperwork; I'll see tomorrow what they're made of"

"I must confess that I know one of the candidates, a very good friend of mine and…"

'Stop it Malcolm. It's the same for everybody, I won't play favouritism. '

"I know, Harry and I didn't mean that, moreover my friend doesn't need me to get the job"

"Really? That's a bit presumptuous, even for you Malcolm!"

"It is the truth, pure and simple"

Particularly intrigued by the unusual attitude of his friend, Harry re read the resumés again and tried to find out who this person so suited for the job.

"Okay, let me guess… neither her nor her… their profiles doesn't correspond with yours…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It seems impossible that you could have a friend who loves Korean drama or one that makes decorations in papier-maché. I know you like to stimulate your creativity and your intellect but sorry I can't buy that!"

"Touché"

"So, only three remaining… and you said _she _was a friend"

"I said no such thing! But I have to confess it's a _she_"

''I get it, Ruth Evershed from GCHQ. God Malcolm, you're fraternizing with the enemy."

He looked down again at the photo of the woman; she was quite pretty for an analyst but nothing glamorous or stunning about her.

"I don't _fraternize_ like you said so elegantly, Ruth has been my contact there for years now. We're just friends sharing the same love about literature. In addition, I can assure you that this photo in black and white doesn't do her justice."

"Hmm, if you say so. I do concede that she has an impressive resumé, let's hope she's not as arrogant as the usual GCHQ staff"

"I can assure you she's not, she's the kindest person, with a strong sense of moral, Harry. Anyway, you will see yourself. Then I think I'm going to head off"

"See you tomorrow" he muttered. He watched the picture still wondering what was so exceptional about this brunette.

_**Please be lenient with me and with this prologue. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry for some spelling mistakes ... English isn't my first language and I'm still learning it (and I've difficulties to find a Beta). R4ven3 pointed to me that Facebook and Twitter didn't exist in 2003, this is absolutely right but I still wanted to include; hope you don't mind.. Calli0pe**_

Ruth felt very nervous as she was following Debra Langham through the pods and walking into the Grid. This was what she had always dreamed of, she was tired of doing the same thing, she wanted to start fresh, take up new challenges on a daily basis and Mi-5 could help with that.

"Harry, here with me Ruth Evershed."

"Alright, come in , give me a minute" he replied without looking up from his files. His phone rang, and went out, leaving them alone."

"Well, I'll go now, I'm sure he won't be long. Good luck."

Somehow troubled by his attitude or rather by the lack of concern towards her, she felt a little bit confused and angry as she was standing alone in his office waiting for his return . What was she supposed to do? Sit or wait stoically the return of _Sir Harry Pearce_?

"It's a good start" she mutered .

She began looking at his office when her gazed focused on the red wall. She wondered how such an intelligent person could put a colour such like that. Well no, he was known for his stubbornness, and so much others adjective that she considered for a moment if she will be already close to insanity to work under his command.

If she going to analyse this colour_, yeah Ruth analyze, you're paid to do that, _red was fascinating and ambiguous, playing on the paradoxes: love/anger, courage/risk. _Right, no need to take the analysis further_. Red stirs the passions, whether positive or negative_. Okay maybe it fits the character finally!_

When Harry entered his office, he was stopped in his track as his saw the petite brunette in front of him. She didn't notice him, so he stared at her with immense appreciation shining from his eyes. His gaze travelling down the front of her flowers red blouse, and went lower, watching how the long skirt hugged her slimness while at the same time, draped over her in a classic fashion. Finally, Harry's eyes traveled back to the creaminess of her neck, then to her dark chocolate hair. Watching the light reflect on her hair, he felt a sort of shiver through the body, something he had not felt for countless years. Looking at the most gorgeous set of stormy blue eyes he had ever seen in his life, he lifted one eyebrow slightly as he watched her.

He shaked his head and cleared his throat . _Get a grip,Pearce!_

"Ruth Evershed ? Please, take a seat."

Ruth was mentally prepared for this interview, meeting the legendary Harry Pearce, answering the questions correctly, looking self-confident, stop fidgeting her fingers ... but she was not prepared to meet Harry Pearce, the man. Damn sexy man, if she may say so!

She watches him for several seconds, completely lost in his hazel eyes.

_Fuck!_ She cursed to herself. _Not staring, you look like a weirdo, find something to say, now!_

"Um, I'm a bit nervous, sorry" her voice waned as she looked into his eyes that glinted with amusement. _God he really thinks I'm crazy._

_"Don't be nervous, I've not yet tortured anyone with my questions!"_

"R-right."

And so on. The interview went pretty well , Ruth was beginning to feel more comfortable when…

"How far would you be willing to go to work here?"

"Excuse me? If you're implying what I think _YOU'RE IMPLYING_… that I should sleep with you in order to get the job…"

"No, no, absolutely not". He cut her rapidly, blushing a little at the prospect. "Far from me the idea, I just wanted to know your motivation for the job and not…" he tailed off, unsure if he should continue his sentence .

"Oh god, I'm sorry,I-I "

"Relax it's okay, I should have put my question differently, do not give it a second thought."

"Right, but I will never sleep with you." _Shit, please let there be a national emergency, please NOW._

"Oh really?" Harry left his eyebrow, visibly amused by the turn of events.

"Um, well you know, if I sleep with you for the job , I am no longer credible and you 'll think very little of me, which brings discredit upon my judgement."

"If I follow your logic, I should not give you the post of analyst so that I could sleep with you? That's right?"

"Well no, this time I will not either, because it would mean that you really have bad judgment, that you did not take the best person for this position, namely myself. And of course, I could not be with someone who misunderstands me and undervalues me."She replied rather quickly, thinking how absurd this conversation was turning to be.

"So, by your reasoning, there is no chance for us that I could enjoy a pleasant moment and therefore much benefit from your intellectual capacties failing to explore your resources, hum physical that's right?"

"Exactly", she says a confident tone, but had no idea where it came from.

"Well, Miss Evershed, I think we talked about every subject and even beyond. I will tell you by the weekend with my decision".

He accompanied a one flusttered Ruth to the door and shook her hand. _Great Pearce, you handled it rather well eventually._ This was without counting the electric thrill he felt cursing his body. _Perhaps not._

Returned by the bus stop, and having regained her spirits a little, Ruth thought that without a doubt red was a warm color that stired emotions and left not indifferent. Certainly like Harry Pearce. Red was definitely her new favorite color.


End file.
